<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>time we lost, that's all my fault by onewaytrigger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231964">time we lost, that's all my fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger'>onewaytrigger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, but it didn't really work how i wanted it to, i had an idea in my head. and i wanted to express it, lotta sadness here, so just take this cuz i dont think i can make it any better, what if they didn't win?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewaytrigger/pseuds/onewaytrigger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>s5 spoilers</p>
<p>What if they didn't win the war?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), sorta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>time we lost, that's all my fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I PROMISE I was gonna work on this all day and give you a 1k word masterpiece or whatever but like. I COULDNT get anything to work right. and it hurt me!!!! so just take this cuz this is the best it's gonna get. </p>
<p>title cred: selfless by the strokes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They held each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They did not let go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was sometimes the only comfort, in times of war.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Foolish, someone would have called them, foolish soldiers in the midst of a battle that outgrew their capabilities and crushed them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so they watched, as the world fell apart around them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;.-.-.-.&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julia didn’t know what she was getting herself into when she decided to take on the case of the growing mystery of the planet known as Etheria.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The magic in the planet had been set off by someone, not one of the Etherians, that much was clear, and destroyed everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The few planets that had survived had soon perished as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only evidence that the planet had ever existed were the intense readings of magic that they got when they flew by where it had supposedly existed. They were unlike anything the researchers had ever seen before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julia was determined to find the wreckage of the planet. There was no way that it didn’t exist somewhere; they just hadn’t found it yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;.-.-.-.&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra. I’m so sorry. I couldn’t save you, I couldn’t save Etheria-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two eyes, one blue and one yellow, stared at her. “Don’t apologize. It’s too late for that. We have to get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde one nodded. “We can’t win.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one with the mismatched eyes smiled. It was a meaningless gesture. Everything around them was burning, in the flame he had told them would cleanse the universe. “I know. I know, Adora, I know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, with a heavy heart, she picked her up, and ran into the growing fire that would soon rip apart what they had called home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;.-.-.-.&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had started to piece together what had happened here, based on the readings. The planet was not a planet, like they had originally thought. It was a creature. And someone awoke it, to use its magic for evil. Whoever it was, they killed off almost the entire universe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Julia frowned as she continued her research from the pre-explosion days. Not a lot was left. Barely anything was stored on computers, so there was no backlog of anything. They relied on scrolls from the planets that hadn’t been completely wiped off the map. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She would find out what happened on Etheria, even if it took decades, so it would never happen again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;.-.-.-.&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt; </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a certain sadness that clung onto them as they trekked through what would all be destroyed in a matter of minutes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A melancholy feeling, knowing that they could look, but they could not save. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had the Heart, now. There was no way to stop him anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one with the hair cut short in a pixie cut looked down at the one with her hair in a ponytail. “Adora, I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed to understand, even though she was in a loopy state from being dragged through fire. “I love you too, Catra.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you, you know that?” She accepted her impending death. It was blatantly inevitable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;.-.-.-.&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She-Ra. Her name was She-Ra, and she was the key to the Heart of Etheria. That was what they called it. In the end, she suffered. New evidence showed that she was not alone, however, and was in fact with someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though the Heart had completely wiped out all evidence of Etheria, there was wreckage, small bits and pieces of wreckage that were scattered around the universe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was Julia’s breakthrough. But she felt sad, like she had lived through this before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was impossible, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So she continued her research. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>maybe once i'm back in the zone i'll post a part 2? idk its a solid maybe </p>
<p>cuz i like this idea but idk where to go from here so ig i'll try</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>